The amount of online content downloaded over computer networks is rapidly increasing with time due to multiple factors such as popularity of online video streaming and user-generated content, proliferation of social networks and media-rich messaging, cloud-based storage, etc.
Requested content often must be delivered over long distances. Only the most popular videos can be cached near the user. Content that uses secure protocols like HTTPS can't be cached without allowing access to unencrypted content to the third parties. Remote viewing of events streamed in real time, such as sports and news can't use caching. Local content is often not cached outside of the countries of origin.
Increase of the data travel distance is often accompanied by an increased rate of packet losses. If a connection uses a reliable-delivery protocol such as Transport Control Protocol (TCP), these losses are usually interpreted as last-mile congestion, resulting in significant decrease in the throughput, even if each segment of the connection pipe is far from the saturation point.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach to transferring data over reliable-delivery transport connections.